Trouble on the Hudson
by KATECRILEY
Summary: Murdock and the team are called back to Upstate NY to help some old friends, Please review I usually finish stories before I publish them but this one is taking longer than my others. thanks much to some of my other authors ( on the A-team fan board) for their help. this is the first adventure story for me..I am trying to make it as exciting as I can..but I'm not really good at it.


Trouble on the Hudson

A sequel to Standing in Alone. Murdock gets a call from the young man who saved his life. Now he needs the A-teams help. But there is more to the problem than originally thought.

Jon Jones stared at the number to Murdock's phone, he had wanted to call it a hundred times before. They had spoken a few times and Murdock would tell him stories and had even started to calling him JJ. But now there was a real problem the team could help with, and he was afraid to call. A group of men had moved into town and were running rick shot over everyone. They had driven off a deputy, and there were rumors they had killed a sheriff. They had turned the little town upside down.

Jon's dad had passed away a month before and he felt alone. He wanted to stand up to the men but he was one man against a group, the last thing his father had said to him was not to get involved. Jon kicked himself everyday since for not calling Murdock and the A-team sooner, maybe if he had his dad would still be alive. Finally Jon took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello You have reached Howling Mad Murdock, If you feel you have reached this number in error wait a few seconds someone else will answer... Would you rather talk to Billy?" the voice said

"Murdock is that you?" John asked

"Oh Hey JJ. How are you doing?" Murdock asked

"I don't know how to go about this Murdock.." Jon said his voice filled with uncertainty

"Well usually phone calls are back and forth I ask you how you are and you tell me, then you ask how I am and I tell you..." Murdock said

When Jon didn't respond Murdock realized something was wrong. "What's wrong Jon? Is your Dad OK?" Murdock still got no response, He could hear Jon breathing hard in the phone and he realized the younger man was crying.

"OK Jon OK, we're on our way." Murdock didn't need to hear anything other than a friend of his was upset to know what needed to be done.

Jon found his voice and softly thanked Murdock and hung up.

Murdock immediately dialed the van number. His commander and friend John Hannibal Smith answered on the second ring.

"Yea" Short and to the point

"Hey Hannibal, I just got a call from Jon up in New york, I think something happened to his dad, I told him we would be on our way to him." Murdock told him as he pulled his duffel bag out from under his bed and started throwing clothes in it.

"Are you sure Captain? What did he say?" Hannibal asked, He remembered the Jones family and liked them. He really hoped Murdock was mistaken but the man was not often wrong.

"He called me a few minutes ago and just said he didn't know how to do this, I asked how he was and his dad was and he never said anything else.. Hannibal he was crying. So either he was really happy to talk to me or something happened to his dad. The Men saved my life the least we can do is go see what is going on." Murdock said

"OK Captain, How long will it take you to be ready,we can be at you in 10 minutes. Face will have to meet us so you have to get out on your own." Hannibal said and gave a look to BA who immediately turned the van around and headed back towards the VA.

"NO problemo there,I will meet you on the east side." Murdock said as he zipped up his bag

"OK ten minutes" Hannibal said as he hung up. Ten minutes later the van was slowly driving passed the east side of the VA and Hannibal spotted a familiar figure running towards the van. He reached back and popped open the van's side door and Murdock jumped in. They could hear alarm bells going off and see a few orderly's running to catch up. Murdock shut the door and BA hit the gas and the van screeched off.

"Hey guys,thanks for the ride." Murdock said and smiled at his two friends. He tossed his bag behind him.

"What do you think is going on Murdock?" Hannibal asked as he lit a cigar

" I don't know all I know is something happened and he couldn't even tell me." Murdock put his hands out in a show of uncertainty. " I just told him we would be there."

"Well lets head up and see what's going on, we will swing by and grab Face." Hannibal said

"If its OK I want to fly, you guys can follow in the van but something is telling me we need to get there quick." Murdock ignored the angry look from BA

" I don't know about that Captain, remember what happened the last time you went on your own." Hannibal said

"Come on Hannibal that was a fluke.." Murdock told him "I doubt any snipers will be around and I can bring a weapon since I am gonna have Face scam me a plane."

"BA are you sure you wont fly? Come on Big guy I promise to be on my best behavior PROMISE"

"No fool and don't you guys try and trick me either" BA told them shooting Hannibal a threatening glance.

Murdock groaned in frustration and threw himself back against his seat. He loved the burly man he did but he made Murdock so mad with his refusal to fly. Murdock wondered how would BA feel if Murdock refused to ride in a car with him. Murdock couldn't help sometimes to take it as a personal slight since he was the team's pilot, well that and the countless times BA flat out said he wouldn't fly with Murdock at the controls.

"OK BA you drive ,Captain I will go with you, Face can either ride with BA or come with us we will leave it up to him." Hannibal said as he turned his seat back around and stared out the window wondering what they were heading into.

Chapter 2

They picked up Face from his new apartment. Face decided to go with BA. He wasn't looking forward to a cross country drive but he also knew as the second in command someone should ride with BA so they could switch off driving and cut the time down. He knew Hannibal wanted to go with Murdock because after the last time,the Commander wasn't ready to send him anywhere alone but Hannibal wouldn't admit it. It wasn't that he didn't trust Murdock to be able to handle himself it really was that Hannibal just wasn't ready to let any of his team out alone after the last time. So with Face and BA together they could watch each others backs on the trip and Hannibal could watch Murdock's.

Face easily got Murdock a small plane, large enough to carry some firepower and the two men. Murdock made his flight plan and headed up to the Albany airport .

"Murdock you OK?" Hannibal asked after a strangely quiet take off and first 20 minutes of the flight.

"I just can't shake the feeling something is wrong Hannibal, I mean I know something must be since he called but my gut is screaming its BAD wrong." Murdock stole a sideways glance at his leader.

"Thanks Hannibal, for coming with me and for not writing this off as an overreaction or one of my crazy thoughts." Murdock said as he looked out at the open sky

"Murdock one thing I have learned about you in all our years together is you have great instincts. If you say something is wrong than there is. Many people wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for your GUT. That includes us." Hannibal said seriously as he placed his hand on Murdock's shoulder.

Murdock smiled at his friend as Hannibal left his seat and headed to the back of the plane to clean the weapons they were carrying. They were always in tip top working order thanks to BA but it gave Hannibal something to do with his hands. They landed an hour later.

Hannibal and Murdock got out of the plane and grabbed the rental Face had arranged for them. Before they headed into town, Murdock called Jon from a payphone. Hannibal called Face and BA to see how they were doing on the other phone.

"Hello" John answered

"Hi JJ it's Murdock, me and the Colonel just landed and are heading to you."

"You really came Murdock and your bringing the team..." John's voice choked.

" I said We were on our way Muchacho ,Why wouldn't we be here? We owe you and your family." Murdock said

"To be honest Murdock I thought I dreamed calling you, I was gonna call you again to make sure."

"Well you sit tight, give me the address where you are help is on the way." Murdock wrote down the address and waited for Hannibal to finish his call.

"Jon said he didn't even think he called me. Something is really got him messed up." Murdock said as they climbed in the car. Hannibal was driving since Murdock had flown. They drove the 30 miles in silence both lost in their concern for the young man whom they both had come to like.

Jon hung up and looked around his dad's farmhouse. He said out loud "Dad I am gonna make them pay for what they did to you!Now I have help,I should have called the guys sooner I'm sorry." he went out and sat on the porch to wait for his friends.

Jon jumped off the porch when he saw the small car pull down the driveway, he could see it was Hannibal and Murdock. He hugged Murdock as he got out of the car.

"Awe man , I am so glad you guys are here." Jon shook Hannibal's hand " Where is Face and BA?" He asked as he helped with the bags

"BA doesn't fly, so they will be here late tomorrow night in the van." Hannibal said

"Oh yea I remember that now." Jon said as they sat down at the table. He got everyone some iced tea.

"What's going on JJ?" Murdock asked as he took off his jacket it was warm in the farmhouse.

Murdock's eyes following the younger man, Hannibal pulled out a cigar and also stared at the man .

"Spill it Kid something is wrong." Hannibal said the tone of his voice demanding answers

Jon took a deep breath and began the story.

" A few months ago a group of men moved into town. They have completely taken over. They have driven a lot of people out of business. They just take what they want , they have put a few store owners in the hospital, and they killed my dad." Jon dropped his head as he spoke the last line

"Man Jon I am so sorry, your dad was a good man." Murdock placed his hand on his friends arm. Murdock now understood why the call was so hard to make.

"When Jon? When did this happen?" Hannibal asked.

"About a month ago,my dad was working part time in a friends store. The men had put the owner in the hospital so my dad took over, they busted in and started stealing and pushing customers around. My dad tried to stop them and they shot him. He survived the gunshot but his heart gave out a few days later. I should have called you all earlier but my dad thought these guys would get tired of the town and move on."

"Sleazeballs like this never move on..not while there are still things to take and people to beat on!" Hannibal said as he got up and started pacing the room.

"Sounds like guys that we want to meet right Colonel?"Murdock's tone was angry.

"Yep Captain and the sooner the better. Jon you need to tell us everything you know. Then we will run into town and see what we can shake loose. I am sure there are some rocks we can kick over."

Jon told them there are about 6 guys that he has seen personally. They are staying out at a abandoned farm. He wasn't sure if there were more. He gave Murdock and Hannibal directions to the farm.

"You up for some reconnaissance Captain?" Hannibal knew they couldn't engage the group until BA and Face got there, but the more information they got while they waited would help Hannibal form a plan.

Murdock asked Jon if he could take his truck, that way Hannibal could go into town in the car. He also doubted the little car could handle the country roads. After Hannibal and Murdock got their walkies and Murdock grabbed a weapon and binoculars,they all headed out with the agreement to meet back at the farm in 45 minutes. Jon went with Hannibal so he could point out the men should they run into them.

As the two pulled into town Hannibal could see the difference from the last time they had been there. No kids out playing even though it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Curtains drawn and a few less businesses than before also. The town had that same feel Hannibal had noticed in other towns being tormented. You could almost taste the fear in the air. The few people that were out either avoided any eye contact or watched with suspicion at the strange car. JJ waved at some to let them know it was OK, they would see him and hurry on to their destination. Hannibal parked the car and went into the first open store he found. John noticed one of the groups jeep's parked in front. He warned Hannibal and that elicited a grin from the leader of the A -team.

When they entered they could hear the yells of people in the store. It didn't take Hannibal long to figure out what the problem was. Two men were pulling down displays and breaking bottles of wine.

The store clerk was screaming and hiding behind the counter. She was shielding her young teenage daughter with her body. Hannibal came around the corner as a man grabbed the young girl by her hair and pulled her out of her struggling mother's arms..

The young girl yelped in pain and was screaming for her mother who tried in vain to get to her daughter.

Hannibal swung his weapon around and fired into the air. The startled man released the girl and she ran back into the office with her mother close behind.

"Now I was wondering where the local zoo was ..looks like I at least found some Baboons, Do they know you escaped?" Hannibal asked

"What are you doing man, this is our town .." The one closest to Hannibal said trying not to show the fear that was all but to obvious.

"No it's the state of New York's town and let me introduce myself. I'm the Duke of York so it's my town. So you two knuckle dragger's best get in that truck out there and head back to what ever hole you climbed out of. Unless you want me to put you in a new one!" Hannibal waved the weapon in the direction of the open door. The two men scurried out and jumped into their jeep and sped off.

Jon ran back to the office to check on the clerk and her daughter. They both emerged shaken but unharmed.

"Thanks for stopping them sir, I don't want to think what could have happened had you not been here."The women hugged her daughter close.

"Lock up and head home ladies, I don't think they will be back but you both look like you have had enough excitement for one day." Hannibal told them as they two waited for the women lock the store door and run to a car parked around the side of the building. When the men were sure the family was safe on their way they too returned to their vehicle and headed back to the farm.

Murdock was waiting on the porch when Hannibal and JJ pulled in. He was about to go into town since Hannibal had been later than 45 minutes and he couldn't raise his commander on the radio.

"Dammit Hannibal!Why didn't you answer, I was about to come find you." Murdock said

"Sorry Captain , had to say hi to the local entertainment." Hannibal laughed as he walked into the house.

" I thought this was just recon..Really Hannibal and they call me NUTS ." Murdock exclaimed

"He had to do something, Murdock two of the guys were about to hurt a girl." JJ told him

"Well we can't move again till we get some backup..there is a lot more going on at that farm than just your run of the mill scumbags. There is at least 12 highly armed men at that farm. I mean heavy weapons Colonel. They are getting ready for something big Muchachos. I couldn't get close enough to see everything,If I could get a look from the air maybe..But I know they aren't just here to pick apples." Murdock said as he pulled out a note pad from his pocket. He had drawn a map of what he could see. There was a obstacle course, a few large trailers , and even more concerning to the men a large spot that was covered with camouflage netting. To both Hannibal and Murdock that meant one thing.. Weapons. "Looks like a small training ground for an army Colonel."

"What did we just walk into? I need to get hold of Face and BA and tell them that things are gonna get hot ." Hannibal said

"Especially since we lost the element of surprise" Murdock mentioned

"Come on Murdock!You know those two goons won't pay to much attention to one guy with a gun, Now Four highly trained guys with guns maybe but not just one." Hannibal laughed as he dialed the van and filled in his other two men.

Murdock shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He hoped BA and Face got there quick cause Hannibal was on the jazz.

Chapter 3

Jon was on the phone with Beth, She was the young nurse that helped out when Murdock was hurt the last time they were there. Turns out Beth and Jon were now a couple even though Face had tried his hardest to impress the pretty nurse.

"You got them to come, do you think that's a good idea Jon?I mean what if they can't help. Things will go from bad to worse." Beth asked she had been working double shifts with all the injuries in town from the men who were terrorizing her home. A few of the other nurses had just packed up and left in fear for themselves and their families.

" I do babe I mean come on they are the A-team its what they do. I didn't even have to tell them anything before Murdock and Hannibal were here. Face and BA will be here tonight." Jon didn't tell her what they had already found out. He didn't want to alarm her.

"Well I will bring out some food to the farm. I am sure you haven't eaten and they will need to eat too." Beth said

"OK Hun see you soon." he hung up and went out on the porch where Hannibal was smoking a cigar and talking to Murdock who was leaning up against the railing in front of the older man. They didn't stop their conversation as he came out but he knew they were aware of his arrival.

"Nah the plane we came in is too big Hannibal, and easily spotted. I need something small and quick. Something that wouldn't look to out of place in farm country."Murdock said

"Maybe even something we could fire from if needed, like that time before.."Hannibal said

"yea make sure we can't shoot the prop off this time..."Murdock responded

"Hey guys, I ..." JJ said trying to get their attention

"If they are as well armed as you think Murdock we may need something bigger than a two man deal. Something BA can give some protection." Hannibal said

"No , can't armor it, whatever we get it will make her to bulky. I need to be loose." Murdock said

"Hey guys, I can.." JJ said again louder

"I just don't want to take any chances Murdock.."

"Hannibal I am safer in the air than in my mothers own arms. Question is where are we gonna get a plane I can use." Murdock said as JJ jumped in between the men to get them to hear him.

"GUYS! I got one," JJ said

"Well why didn't you say so kid..." Hannibal said

"I tried ..oh never mind just follow me." JJ shook his head and headed out the barn behind the house. Murdock and Hannibal followed laughing at the exasperated look on JJs face.

In the barn was a large object covered by a tarp. JJ uncovered it. It was a old Biplane. Murdock walked around it. It was about 25 yrs old.

"When did you get this JJ?" Murdock asked.

"About 6 months ago, a guy was just gonna scrap her. I wanted to ask you to teach me at one point." he said "I wanted to take my dad flying." JJ walked out of the barn. Hannibal followed him while Murdock continued to assess the plane and its immediate needs.

"I am really sorry Jon." He said as they walked back to the house.

"I should have called you guys sooner, if I did he would still be here." JJ said

"Your dad told you what he thought was best. He just wanted to keep you safe..I understand that." Hannibal said

"Do you have kids Hannibal?" John asked

" No at least not by blood, but I have sons yes." Hannibal glanced back towards the barn

"Oh you mean Murdock, BA and Face?" JJ asked

"Yes. And everything I do, and everything I have them do or not do is to keep them safe. So when your dad said not to get involved he was thinking of you."

"But he did and look what happened.." JJ said hadn't admitted to himself he was angry! He was angry at the men who shot him, at himself for not being able to protect his dad. Finally at his dad for getting killed.

"Exactly..he would rather die than see you hurt." Hannibal looked back to see Murdock bounding back up from the barn

"OK Colonel the plane will fly but I am gonna need BA to help with the engine work." Murdock said wiping his greasy hands on the grass.

"Well they should be here soon, make a list of what parts you will need. Me and Face will go get them. While you and BA get started on what you can till we get back." Hannibal said Murdock quickly shook his head.

"Nope Hannibal, I will go with Face. You have already made your presence known... we don't need those guys you tangled with today seeing you again not till we are ready. You both can stay here and help BA." Murdock said even though Hannibal was the leader he knew not to even try to argue with his Captain.

" Alright Murdock, You and Face can go, Jon where would they go to get parts?"

"Probably by the airport? I was gonna start looking before this happened. I am sure the mechanics at the airport would know." Jon said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I know of parts that will work in those old girls that don't need to come from another airplane. She was converted to a crop duster which means less specific parts. That's why so many of these end up on farms in the middle of nowhere. They are easy to make work if you know what your doing." Murdock grinned

"Another thing I was thinking about..with all the guys they have on that compound we are a bit outnumbered I mean I know we are good and all but we could always use some more help." Murdock said

"Who are you thinking?" Hannibal asked

"Well if we decide to use air and ground I would rather have Face down here with you guys, no offense to my best-est buddy, he is a great shot but he really is better on the ground.. what I need is a gunner. Maybe one that runs the local gun shop." Murdock's eyes lit up as he explained his idea.

Hannibal slowly shook his head in agreement. "Nice Captain. He did say he always wanted to fly with ya." Hannibal turned to Jon and asked "Do you know the man who owns the gun shop?"

"Yea that's Rick Hobbs, I went to school with his daughter Ruth. How did you know about him?" JJ asked with a bit of confusion as the men entered the house.

"He was how we found the guy who shot me. Is he still here?" Murdock asked as he headed to the phone before even waiting for an answer he handed JJ the phone receiver.

"I guess I'll call him" JJ said and dialed his old friends fathers house. JJ Spoke to Rick and asked him to meet at the farm. He said he would meet them in a half hour.

Hannibal called the van and found out BA and Face were also about a half hour out. So they waited for the arrival of the rest of the Calvary.

Chapter 4

Rick Hobbs drove out to the Jones farm, he wasn't exactly sure why he was being asked to go but he needed to get out of the house for a little while. When the trouble in town started he sent Ruth and her mother up to the cabin in the Catskills. He also moved all his stock into the big safe he kept in the old root cellar and closed up shop. He figured with the trouble the last thing he needed was make more weapons available to the group of men who seemed bent on causing as much havoc as they could.

He pulled up and walked to the door. Before he could knock he saw a black van with a red stripe pulling in behind him. He recognized the blond haired man who got out of the passenger seat.

He went to the door and waited for someone to answer his knock. JJ showed up and invited him in.

"Hannibal,... Face and BA are here." JJ yelled into the kitchen.

Rick went into the kitchen to find Murdock sitting at the kitchen table looking at a piece of paper.

"Captain" Rick said as Murdock rose and extended his hand.

"Mr. Hobbs" Murdock said

"Call me Rick."

"Call me Murdock, only one who still calls me Captain is Hannibal or my Doctors." Murdock winked and sat back down.

"So your probably wondering why we called you out here under the cover of darkness and all that." Murdock said his voice lowering to a secretive whisper.

"Yea I am actually.." Rick said.

"Well let's wait for the rest of the team to join and Hannibal will fill everyone in on the plan at once."Murdock said his voice returning to a normal volume.

"The team? What is going on JJ?" Rick asked

"They are here to help Rick, But they may need your help too." JJ Said as BA and Face entered the kitchen followed by Hannibal.

"Who are these guys last time I saw them they were looking for a guy..And you were shot."Rick pointed to Murdock who tipped his head to the side in agreement.

"Well Rick we 're the A-team, and we are here to fix the problem your town is having."Hannibal said

"WHAT? You guys are like THE A-TEAM? The ones being chased by the military?" Rick asked incredulously.

"The One and Only..,Tempelton Peck" Face said as he held out his hand "that's BA Baracus and Hannibal Smith and you know Murdock." Face finished the introduction before Hannibal got the chance.

"Really Face.."Hannibal said as he eyed his Lieutenant.

"Now I have been stuck in the van with BA since LA..He never has anything to say. Its just nice to hear my own voice again." Face whined as he dodged the big fist attached to BA that was headed right at him.

Hannibal laughed. "Alright kid I will let ya have that one. But remember I outrank you."

" I hate to interrupt, But I still don't understand why I am here or even what you guys are gonna do." Rick said becoming impatient.

"OK you told us when we were in your store you were a gunner in Nam. I figure since you run a gun store you can still shoot right." Hannibal said

"Yea, I go to the range three times a week and I hunt." Rick said

"We are gonna need all the help we can get if we are gonna get rid of the small army you got here."

"Um Hannibal .. I know what you told me on the way..you said it was a bunch guys with weapons, now your calling it an Army? Why do I got a bad feeling about this..I mean you are pulling in a guy we met once" Face asked quickly looking between Hannibal and Murdock who both had the same wild grin.

"Murdock and I have a plan guys.. But he is gonna need a gunner."Hannibal said as he grabbed a cigar out of Face's pocket

"Wait what? What plane are you gonna use? Why do you need a gunner? BA help me out here am I the only one who wants to know what's going on." Face wasn't sure of anything. Hannibal and Murdock have a plan. Some of Hannibal's plans were bad enough but throw Murdock in the mix it was gonna be insane.

"Man we are in trouble Face they both look like they are on the Jazz." BA said

"Let me explain guys before you get all worked up." Hannibal said

Rick wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He wanted those men out of his town and for them to pay for everything they had done. If the A-team was here there was a good chance the town would get back to normal. And as much as the thought scared him he wanted to see if he could help. So he stayed and listened as Hannibal and Murdock explained their "PLAN."

When Murdock explained to Rick what part he would play Rick smiled..."Yea I'm in and I have just what we need."

Murdock wiggled his eyebrows at Face who looked like he wanted to jump back in the van and head right back to LA.

"Cheer up Lieutenant ..At least you aren't the gunner this time. You get to stay ground ..with ME." Hannibal laughed as he put his arm over Face's shoulder. Face looked at his leader and hung his head.

Murdock smiled at them and gave Face a thumbs up.

"Well he didn't say it was gonna be a piece of cake right Face.." BA said from his seat.

Chapter 5

The next day Face and Murdock went to get parts for JJ's plane. No scam was needed since Murdock knew what parts could be swapped out from auto to work for aviation. They were waiting at the counter when four men entered.

"Who has the fancy van?!" one of the men asked as they came to the counter.

Murdock and Face exchanged glances,Face gestured with his eyes to the man closest, Murdock looked and saw what his friend was silently telling him. The man speaking had a weapon in his waistband. Murdock was the first to step forward. While Face slipped over to a display rack with large hand tools .

"Yea it's pretty fancy ain't it...What do you think Face? The Van is pretty ain't she?" Murdock asked with a grin

"Yep Murdock ..she is!" Face said

"Well we think you should get back in that shiny van and had back to California, you don't want to be here." the leader of the group said

"No I think this is exactly where we want to be." Face said looking at Murdock who shook his head

" I am sure there are other places we would rather be, Right Face,the beach, an amusement park, a Movie theater.."Murdock counted on his fingers. Face smiled at his co part.

"You guy think your funny don't you.." the leader said

"Nope we don't think we are funny..we know we are!" Murdock said. He had a huge grin, one guy took a swing at him. He ducked and rebounded with a forceful right hook, when he hit the man, he flew back a few feet knocking the gun from his waistband. Face was busy with his own adversary. The man was a few inches taller than Face and had about 20 pounds on the conman. Face grabbed a large wrench from a display case and swung it hard into the advancing man. He ducked to avoid the hit to his skull but Face hit him in the shoulder with enough force to bring him to his knees. Murdock meanwhile was trying fight off the other 2 men who had him pinned against the wall. Face quickly grabbed the 9 mil that had fallen from the waistband of the man Murdock hit and fired a shot into the air. The men stopped beating on his friend and hit the ground. Murdock went and stood by Face. He straightened his ball cap and pulled down his jacket. He winced a bit but seemed fine to Face. He grabbed some rope and tied the 4 men together and turned to the guy behind the counter who had just now popped back up from behind it.

"When's garbage pick up?" Face asked

"Huh?"The guy behind the counter asked not sure how to respond.

"Can you give the sheriff a call and have these guys picked up?"Murdock asked

"Um yea sure..." the man went to the phone and made the call.

"Thanks, how much do we owe you for the parts?" Face asked

"It's on the house man." The guy just wanted to get everyone out of the store before anything else happened. Face handed the store owner the gun he took. "Here keep this on them until the cops get here."

The two A-team members loaded the van and headed back to the farm careful to make sure they were not being followed.

They arrived back to the farm and drove the van right to the barn where the parts could be unloaded. BA was the only one inside. He helped Face and Murdock unload. While they went through the parts, Hannibal, Jon and Beth came down to see how their visit into town went. Face filled them in on the fight that happened and Beth insisted on checking them both over.

"I'm fine Beth. Murdock took the brunt of it. He was fighting off two at one time." Face said

Beth gave Murdock a concerned look, She was prepared for his objection to being looked over. She had dealt with the man before when he was injured and knew he would brush her off.

"OK Murdock up to the house now , let me get a look!" She could see that he had a small cut over his eye that would probably develop into a nice shiner.

"Come on Beth I promise I'm fine."He stood back up from where he was kneeling down to inspect the undercarriage of the plane. Beth saw he seemed to be moving fine but still refused his declaration of health.

"You might as well go and get it over with Murdock ,She won't leave you alone till you do." Jon told the pilot.

"Move it Captain!" Hannibal said as he went to inspect the new parts.

"OK.. BA look at that left wing housing,it looks a bit rusted." He said as he headed up towards the house.

"Shut up fool I know what I am doing.." BA yelled

"Ya know Hannibal maybe I should get checked out too I mean better safe than sorry." Face said as he turned to follow Beth and Murdock.

"You look fine to me Face" BA said

"Face never even got hit.." Murdock said with a laugh

"Get back to work Lieutenant!" Hannibal barked knowing his second in command would try anything to get out of the physical labor, especially if it involved dirt and motor oil.

They group in the barn could hear Murdock laugh all the way up the hill. Face yelled "Thanks Buddy!" at the sound of the laugh

Murdock and Beth entered the house and Murdock took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch. Beth made him take off his flannel and his Blue shirt that reads "Out of my mind leave a message.!" She checked him over and didn't seem to find any injuries other than the mark over his eye. She did see his healed gunshot wound from their first meeting. She was glad the scar was barely visible. He turned so she could check his back and found nothing there either. He threw his shirt and flannel back on but left his jacket on the couch. She had him sit down and cleaned up the cut over his eye and put a small butterfly bandage over it. She told him to ice it for a little to keep it from swelling to bad. She could tell he was anxious to get back to the job at hand.

While he sat with the ice pack she made some sandwiches for the group. He chatted with her, telling about the last few months and then he asked about her. She told him some little story's about the clinic she worked in.

"How's things with you and JJ, should I be making plans for a return trip for a wedding anytime soon?" He asked

"Murdock!" She smacked him on the arm

"Hey just planning ahead." He said with a laugh. Much to Beth's relief the screen door opened and the rest of the men came into the kitchen. Murdock moved over so BA could sit next to him.

"How's things looking Big guy?" he asked as Beth put a jug of milk and a pitcher of ice tea on the table.

"You were right about the wing housing, I already replaced it. The engine should be easy to do. With the parts you guys got today and the ones I have already rebuilt It should be up and running in a few hours." BA told them and took a big drink from his milk.

"Nice BA," Hannibal said as he clapped the big man on the shoulder BA smiled a little into his glass.

"So what do you guys think is going on out there?" Beth asked

"That is the million dollar question." Hannibal said thoughtfully

Chapter 6

While the team was out in the barn working on the plane,JJ and Beth were in the living room talking softly to each other . JJ had the local news on. They were not paying close attention until the news reporter started a story about an upcoming trial in White Planes at the Federal building. A major gun running operation was being brought to court on felony charges. JJ stopped talking and turned the volume up. JJ listened with interest. He missed the names but ran out to the barn to tell the guys when the report ended.

"Well that is interesting."Hannibal said when JJ finished.

"We are an hour from the Court house. An hour and Half if they want to intercept the transport."Murdock said as he looked at the map that was in the van glove box.

"Well we should call them and tell them ,don't you think? Beth said as she joined the group

The men shook their heads. They had little or no information to give the authorities. Any call would just be dismissed or worse bring uninformed men to the farm where the group was and that would mean innocent lives in danger. Either option was not the way the team wanted this to go.

"We need more recon guys, Lets get this bird up in the air. We still have a few hours of light left."Hannibal told his men

An half hour later they pushed it out of the barn and Murdock did a good once over on it, while BA gassed it up. When he was done checking the plane he jumped in the cockpit. Face went to join him but Murdock stopped him.

"Let me take her up first to make sure she is safe, don't need us both crashing." Beth ran out with Murdock's jacket and a pair of aviation goggles she had bought as a gift for JJ when he got the plane.

"Ahh Thanks Chicka! I never fly without this." He stood a little to slip his jacket on and started the engine. Murdock had his walkie in his jacket pocket and the guys told him they would follow him in the van.

JJ and Beth held their breath until they saw the plane leave the ground. As the van drove off in the direction of the plane they hugged hoping everything would be OK.

Chapter 7

Murdock slowly gave the plane some gas , he listened to hear if there would be any hesitation or misfires. Just like anything the mighty BA Baracus worked on she purred like a kitten. He ran the plane through some acrobatics, a few twists and one large loop to make sure she wouldn't lose power on a quick incline. When he was comfortable that the plane was sound he landed on an old road . The van pulled up behind him about 5 minutes later. Face jumped in the front seat and thanked Murdock for not taking him up during the trial run. He trusted his friend's abilities but preferred watching the Texans Thunderbird training from the ground. Hannibal handed Face the binoculars and told his two younger men to stay in contact with the van radio. Hannibal and BA watched as the plane again took off and headed back to the farm.

Murdock flew lower to the ground when they got over the groups home base. Face could see a few men look up their way but then go back to watching the road. Murdock flew a few miles out of their property and then turned to make the run back to the Jones farm. At one point the plane was low enough that Murdock could get a view without the aid of binoculars. What he originally thought was a weapons stash was in fact a large armored vehicle. He tapped Face and pointed,Face nodded in acknowledgment. Murdock brought the plane back up out of weapons reach, He didn't want to spook the armed men. They had no problem attacking people in person so he didn't put it past them to fire on a plane flying over their property.

Murdock landed and taxied right into the barn. Hannibal and BA were waiting by the van for their report. Face and Murdock closed the Barn doors and ran up to their commander.

"Well good news is , that wasn't a weapons stash like we thought before. It's an armored vehicle. Face were you able to see what the markings said?" Murdock said as he put his ball cap back on.

"It said ATF on the side, so I think these guys are planning on stopping the transport to the court house. Hannibal we have to find out all we can about that trial. That's gotta be their target." Face said

"Face call Tawna at the paper see what she can dig up." Hannibal said Face climbed in the van to call their reporter friend.

"Should we change the plan Colonel?" Murdock asked

"Not sure Cap, if we can get a jump on these guys I think the original plan will work, if we have to stop them on the road , than we are gonna need a armored truck too." BA and Murdock exchanged glances as they both watch their leader's eyes reflect the plan forming in his head.

Chapter 8

Face hung up and went into the house to fill everyone in on what he learned.

"OK from what Tawna told me the trial is in three days. A few guys were arrested six months ago on weapon trafficking and murder. They killed an ATF officer who had gone in under cover. The leader is a major player in the illegal gun trade. Also runs some drugs but mainly its weapons. Hannibal its Tommy Malone." Hannibal raised his eyebrow at the name.

"Who's Tommy Malone?" Beth asked

"He was a small time drug runner. We took down his crime family about a year ago. I thought we got everyone..He must have gotten off and now is running a new crew selling weapons to Militia groups and terrorist rings." Hannibal said

"So it's Tommy coming to trial?" J.J asked

"Looks that way, Tommy and 3 of his lieutenants." Face told everyone

"We gotta get to them before they hit that transport, they already killed an officer they won't leave anyone alive if they get to them." Murdock said as he paced the room.

"No doubt about that, We hit the compound before they get a chance to move on Tommy." Hannibal said. "We move tonight, We can over take them, then see what else they have planned. I am worried they have a back up plan. Tommy is smart and ruthless. We need that truck you saw from the air."

"Hannibal I won't be able to fly J.J's plane at night there isn't enough light out there. I would be flying blind literally. Couldn't give any air support not being able to see what we're aiming at."

"That's OK Murdock I would rather have you with us. This needs to be quiet now that we have a better idea of what is going on."

"Lets move out guys."with that the A-team left

Chapter 9

BA parked the van off the road about half a mile away from the farm. Murdock had told them that there was access to the property through the woods. Hannibal wanted to keep the element of surprise on their side. The men split up with BA and Hannibal going left and Face and Murdock to the right. They all were careful to watch for cameras and trip wires. BA found the first camera which he signaled Hannibal to. Hannibal acknowledged. They avoided the few trip wires they found and made it to the fence at the corner of the property. BA used his wire cutters and they entered the property. Hannibal saw Face and Murdock enter about 20 yards to their right. They met back up and Murdock told them they also found some traps and cameras. No guards were out patrolling which worried them all, they were either over confident or guarding closer in the property. Hannibal had hoped to lower the number of guards one on one instead of in a group.

The four men made it almost all the way into the compound before seeing the first guards. Murdock encountered the first one ,he quietly went up behind him and knocked him out. After dragging the unconscious man and putting him in some high bush, he took the mans radio and his weapon. Murdock continued farther in the compound.

Face came upon the second guard, Face quickly dispatched him in almost the exact same way as Murdock, except hit from the front,Face also hid the knocked out man in the brush and also took his radio and weapon. Hannibal and BA ran into a few other guards and made quick work of the team united once again they had thinned out the groups men by five.

They stormed the main building and found a few more men in there. BA took down two men, Hannibal took one and Face and Murdock combined forces to take out a large man. After grabbing rope they found on the way in they tied up the men They used tape from the table to cover their mouths. They begin searching for any information on what the men were planning. They found an Ariel map that was marked with numbers.

"Looks like they have 2 groups one here and one in White Plains." Hannibal said as he chewed on a cigar.

"Maybe we should see if any of these guys would like to give us the whole picture, I mean they have been so cooperative up to now " Face said with a laugh

Murdock went and stood behind the smaller man Hannibal had taken out and pulled off the tape. He kept his weapon jammed in the man's back as Hannibal bent down and looked him hard in the face.

"OK spill it or I am gonna let my friend here use you for target practice. Not that he needs it." Murdock bent over so that he was looking at the man, Murdock tapped him on the head with his free hand .

"You guys are in trouble, You don't know who you are dealing with." Hannibal took a new piece of tape and re taped his mouth.

"Now why do the bad guys always want to threaten us and say things like that. Especially since we have already taken out their other men, and gotten in here with out even a hair out of place." Hannibal asked with a grin

"What about this one Hannibal he looks like a talker..and a Bleeder " Murdock said as he went to the man on the left. Murdock took the tape off of the second man whose eyes went large when Hannibal pulled out his hunting knife. Hannibal cut the knot holding the ropes, Murdock roughly pulled him to his feet. Murdock dragged him to the table where the papers were scattered and Hannibal pointed to the map with his Knife. When the man didn't speak BA took two quick steps towards him and he quickly began talking.

He filled in the guys about the plan for the following day. It was like Hannibal had already guessed , they were gonna hit the transport and take back their men. There was about 20 men involved. So with the nine they took care of there were still 11 left to stop. Hannibal retied the man to his buddies, while Face, Murdock and BA went and retrieved the guards that were left out side. When all were safely secured Face made a call to the state troopers and they took the armored truck and headed back to their own. Hannibal and Face in BA's van and BA and Murdock in the armored truck they all headed back to the Jones farm.

Chapter 10

JJ and Beth heard the vans approach and went to the porch and watched the A - teams van park in front of the house, a large ATF truck went down and parked behind the barn.

As the guys all regrouped on the porch JJ could see that no one was injured and he breathed a sigh of relief. He really expected them to be gone longer they they had been. They had been gone under 2 hours.

Now that they had all the information Hannibal decided they would take Rick Hobbs up on his agreement on being Murdock's gunner. They called Rick who said he would be over in a little while he said he had some surprises for the Team.

When Rick arrived he had an Ultimax 100 , it was a light automatic machine gun. The type Murdock had seen many times attached to the choppers he used to fly in Nam. It was used originally in WWII to attach to bi planes like Murdock was flying now. He smiled largely at the gun shop owner when he opened the case.

"NICE Rick" Hannibal said

"Haven't forgotten you Colonel." Rick opened another case that held ammo for BABY, Hannibal's favorite machine gun that he had since the team started doing freelance work. As fugitives on the run with their faces all over LA it was hard for Hannibal to get ammo for her. He clapped the younger man on the back. It was obvious to all that the commander was tickled pink with his gift.

"How'd you know to bring this?" Hannibal asked, Baby was a specialized weapon. Not something that was used for hunting.

"Murdock mentioned it. The M 60 is one of my favorites, I have one and use her for target practice so I keep plenty of ammo." Rick said. Hannibal smiled at his Captain. Murdock tipped his hat.

Rick also brought 9 mil ammo, Smoke and Regular grenades, also some percussion grenades. Being the only weapons dealer in a 100 miles he supplied the local police and the state trooper's. So he was expected to supply both swat teams. He wasn't exactly sure what they would be dealing with so he also brought enough bullet proof vests for everyone.

BA helped Murdock load the truck. They were gonna leave the Van back at the farm, Murdock and Rick were gonna be in the plane ,Hannibal , Face and BA were going in the armored truck. They wanted to leave the Van back at the farm. It wouldn't blend in the way they wanted it too. So at first light the group got ready to head out. Murdock and Rick stayed back for about 20 minutes since they were flying, it would take them less time to travel than the truck.

JJ walked out with them and asked Murdock once again if there was anything he could do. Murdock handed him one of the radios that they had taken from the group the night before.

"Keep this on you, and if you hear things went sideways call these numbers." he left JJ Tawna's number, Maggies and BA's mom.

"What do I tell them?" JJ asked

"Tell them we not coming back. Not that it will happen but just in case." Murdock said as he climbed into the plane.

"Murdock ..REALLY? Are you being serious?" JJ asked as he grabbed Murdock's arm

Murdock shook JJ's grip off and settled into the plane. "Yea I am ..and we learned along time ago to accept the chance we may not come back. So as long as no one expects us too, it makes it that much easier to come back." Murdock said as he put his goggles on. Rick was settling into his seat and shook his head in agreement. "You have my number where the girls are, call them too." Rick put on his goggles and looked forward.

"It will be fine JJ" Murdock gave him a thumbs up and started the planes engine. As they took off JJ watched and decided to make a few calls of his own just in case.

Chapter 11

Hannibal ,BA and Face drove down the high way and after they had been on the road for about a half an hour Hannibal called out on the radio … "Reflex this is Hammer you got me?"

"Hammer this is Reflex got ya loud and clear Colonel." came Murdock's response, Hannibal could hear the wind rushing over the mic.

"We are about 30 minutes from the rendezvous , be ready when we call, we are going in hot." Hannibal knew that Murdock and Rick would be but he felt better knowing where all his team was.

"That's a big affirmative Hammer, Reflex and Hobby safety off" Murdock smiled at Rick as he turned to listen to Murdock on the radio. Murdock figured Hobby was a good name for Rick. Rick gave him the thumbs up in agreement.

Murdock keyed his mic in the helmets that Rick brought. "You ready Hobby?"

"You know it Howlin..Or should I call you Reflex?" Rick was taken back in time hearing Murdock over a radio, back in Nam he was called Howlin.

"Ya can call me anything you want just don't call me late for dinner.."Murdock said as gave a howl

The rest of the team was heading down the high way up to White plains. They saw the convoy and parked the truck across the roadway. When the vehicles came to a stop Hannibal and Face jumped out and put their hands up in a non threatening manor. The car leading the convoy stopped and 2 ATF members got out.

"You are about to be ambushed." Hannibal told them.

"BY YOU?" the driver asked.

"No, not us, would we really say that? Wouldn't we just do it?" Face asked

Hannibal shot a look at Face who shrugged his shoulders. Hannibal grabbed his radio out of his back pocket. The ATF members raised their weapons, Hannibal quickly showed them the radio and put his empty hand up.

"Reflex ..this is Hammer come in." Hannibal said over the radio

"Hammer this is Reflex.." Murdock waited for instruction.

"How far ahead is the ambush?"

Hannibal ,Face and the convoy heard Murdock's plane as it flew over them and off into the distance. It took a few minutes before Hannibal heard Murdock again .

"Hammer you are about 10 clicks away from the ambush, Should I engage?" Murdock asked

"What do you want to do gentlemen? Should I send my man away and you guys just roll on up to an ambush?"Hannibal asked

"We know who your transporting and we know they already killed one of your own. We have already taken out their first wave of men. We tried once before to put Tommy behind bars.." Face said

"What do you want us to do?" the driver asked.

" Just wait a little , let us go on with our truck to stop them, we will radio you when it's clear." Hannibal told them.

"OK you have 15 minutes before we just head back out..we will contact the court house and tell them we have a flat." the driver told them.

"Hammer what do you want me to do?" Murdock asked

"Plan is a go Reflex." Hannibal said

"Heard Hammer. Coming back your way to give you cover."Murdock said

"Can one of my cars help? These guys killed one of our men, we want a piece of these guys." said the passenger.

"Well since you offered" Hannibal said with a grin. The driver went back to the other truck to tell them what was going on. The passenger got into the driver's seat of the lead car with Hannibal in the passenger seat, Face climbed into the truck with BA. The vehicles headed back up the road towards the ambush.


End file.
